The Deadly Siren
by JazaraRose
Summary: The legend of The Deadly Siren tells the story of a warrior born from the ashes of her decimated kingdom. Her duty is to bring peace to a world that knows only of chaos and destruction. Her beauty and power are unrivaled, and never has she failed to bring down an enemy. But when the world needs her most will she be brought to her knees by one man?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

* * *

"Katsumi-chan why are you still awake? It's late."

"I can't sleep Okaa-san." The young girl sat up in her bed and reached out for her mother. The young woman entered her daughter's room and sat on the bed while nestling the child into her lap.

"Would like for me to tell you a story?" The child shook her head enthusiastically.

"Will you tell me my favorite?" Smiling kindly the mother gently settled her daughter back into bed. Making sure she was comfortable, the mother patted her child's head, and cleared her throat to prepare her voice for her daughter's favorite fairytale.

"You know Katsumi-chan the world was not always how it is today. Long, long ago there was much chaos and destruction. There was no food, no water, and many wars and lots of death. Thousands of people suffered."

"But there was a strong lady right Okaa-san? The beautiful princess who saved the world?"

"That's right. Not only was she a princess, but she was a warrior too. A warrior born from the rage of war and the blood of her people. Her duty was to bring order to this land, and sacrifice herself in the name of peace. It was her destiny. There are many variations of her name, but we know her as The Deadly Siren."

"Don't forget she fell in love Mommy!" The child squealed.

"Let's not jump ahead ourselves dear, but you are right. She did fall in love. And in the end it destroyed her. For her fate was never to find love, but to die in order to bring the world in a new era."

* * *

___Screams echoed across the night. Troops stormed the ground, setting the town ablaze, and painting the night sky blood red. ____Innocent villagers tried to flea with their families, but were slaughtered in their attempts to escape. _

___This was the way of the land. When your land became useless for crops you took someone else's. When your clan was starving you pillaged others for their resources. And when your army was dwindling due to famine you attacked a lowly village to prove a point. This was the game of survival in a world that knew no friend or foe. _

___"My lord! We don't have the power to fend them off. Soon the whole village will be annihilated."_

___The noble lord looked out his window to witness the total destruction of his kingdom. His heart clenched as his people scattered in search of cover from the enemy. They had been caught off guard. He would not give himself false hope. It was over. His beautiful castle would fall._

___A shrill scream caught his attention as he darted from his room and down the hall. Worry etched on his brow as he crashed into a small room full of maids._

___"My lord the lady is in labor. It is not proper for men to be in here." One maid said respectfully as she bowed to her king._

___"I apologize. I heard her scream and thought the worst. The castle is under siege and I have little hope for our victory."_

___"M-my lord? Is that you?" Walking over to his wife the young king kneeled before her. Wiping sweat from her brow he pushed her long midnight locks behind her ear. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were dull. She looked exhausted._

___"It is I. How are you my love?" He said gently._

___"I am great pain, and I am very tired. Though it will be worth it when I finally hold our daughter." Even in the mist of chaos the lord could not help but laugh._

___"Still hoping for a little a girl I see?"_

___"Not hoping my king. Waiting." A powerful contraction surged through her abdomen and she cried out. Squeezing her husband's hand the lovely maiden took a breath, willing the pain to subside._

___"Naomi..." The beautiful woman turned to her husband. Never in the company of others had he ever addressed her so informally._

___"The castle is under attack...and I don't think we're going to make it. We have the will, but there is just no way. They've easily outnumbered us and our fire power is just not strong enough. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you Naomi, that I couldn't protect our home, and that I won't be able to protect our daughter."_

___"You are a fine protector Takahiro. I am grateful to have met you in this life, and our daughter will grow up to know what a wonderful man her father was." Tears filled her bright indigo eyes, and once more she was overcome will an unspeakable amount of pain._

___"My lady it is time. The baby is coming." The woman latched onto her lord husband for strength and took a deep breath._

___"Push!" Pushing down with all her might the lady exhaled and felt her muscles contract once more._

___"Again my lady!" Pushing again the maiden used all of her possible strength. This was the end. She loved her daughter more than anything, but if her lord was to die here than so was she. Though she knew her soul could never rest if she never got the chance to hold her daughter before her final moments came._

___All at once Lady Naomi felt her lower muscles relax, and soon after she heard the high pitched cry of her daughter._

___"Do not go to clean her. I want to hold her while I still have the time." Doing as commanded the maid swaddled the newborn in a blanket before handing her over to her parents._

___"She's beautiful. Just like you." Lord Takahiro kissed his wife's forehead as he stared down at his first born child. She was not male, but she was his. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. _

___The door to the birthing room opened and in walked a very old priestess. Her back was a tad hunched and she shuffled as she walked. Finally reaching the young couple she slowly kneeled before lady Naomi to examine the baby with her one good eye._

___"May I?" Holding out her arms the queen placed her child in the woman's experienced hands. Waving her wrinkled hand she checked the baby's aura for any sign of sickness or something unusual._

___"You have a fine babe on your hands. She is strong and her aura is exceptionally powerful. This child is different...special. She may be the ray of hope that the world has been looking for."_

___Nodding their thanks the new parents took their baby back into their arms._

___"What shall we name her?" The lady whispered. Wiping the last of the blood and fluid from her baby's face, the child's soft pale skin was finally exposed. Her hair was matted but a deep black just like her mothers._

___"Kagome." At the sound of her name the child's eyes opened to reveal a deep Indigo color. The perfect blend between her mother and father._

___Before Lady Naomi and her husband could rejoice an explosion sounded and the castle was engulfed in a flash of light._

___When debris cleared and the smoke subsided all that was left was a wailing newborn baby covered in the soil of her destroyed land and the blood of her slaughtered people._

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I feel like I've been away forever and I haven't really spent that much time writing. I was sitting on my bed when this random idea for a story popped into my head and this is what I came up with.**

**The chapters probably aren't going to be that long seeing as how this isn't a planned story. It was a spur of the moment idea. Also updates might be a little more sporadic also do to the fact that this isn't a carefully planned, written out every detail type of story.**

**So with that being said I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue and that you guys have decided to come along for the ride : )**

**Don't Forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Try and catch me if you can!"

"Get back here Akane-chan!"

It was a bright summer day as the children in the village ran around and played. Their parents already hard at work keeping the crops ripe and plentiful. New mothers strolled around with their newborns, talking to other village women.

Though one little girl looked on with envious eyes. She watched the mothers talk, the children play, and silently wondered,

_"Why can't I be like that?"_

All her life it had been blatantly obvious that she was not normal. The village always kept her locked away like an animal. She didn't have friends and as far as she knew she didn't have a family either.

"Kagome-chan why aren't you meditating? You're supposed to be training." The young child turned to the voice of teacher. Midoriko-sama. She was a renowned warrior priestess, the strongest the world had ever seen, and was hired by the headmaster to protect the village.

"I'm sorry Midoriko-sama, but it's so nice today. I want to go play." Kagome gave her teacher the best pout she could muster, and failed miserably.

"Kagome how many times do I have to tell you that your training is more important than playing." Sighing the older woman crouched next to her student wiping away her tears of disappointment.

"I really wish I could let you leave here Kagome. So you could be free to do as you like, but I can't. You're different, special, and you need to be careful. Remember how I told you one day you'll be very strong? Maybe even stronger than me?" Wiping the last of her tears and nodding her head Kagome continued to listen.

"You are key to the survival of this world. You're the only one with power to bring about change, but there are people who will stand in your way. There are people who want you dead. They have no sympathy and don't care if you're only a child. Until I have taught you all I can it's my duty to protect you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Midoriko-sama." The seven year old said.

"Good girl. Now finish meditating and we'll start our next lesson."

* * *

The sun faded and bright blue sky dulled to black. Villagers blew out their lamps and put their families to bed. A quiet hush fell over the town as its residents closed their eyes for the night.

Convinced that no one else was awake Kagome sat up in her bed. She looked around, slipping off her sleeping yukata to reveal clothes underneath. Grabbing the pack she had hidden Kagome made a break for the door.

She was sick of being held prisoner. She had no freedom, no life, no family, and no friends. No one would miss her when they found her empty bed in the morning.

_'You are key to the survival of this world.' _She didn't even know what that meant. It didn't matter anyway. She would runaway from this place, find a new home, and start over.

A new place sounded like fun. A place where she could play as much as she liked.

"Maybe I'll even find my mommy and daddy." She whispered. Though Midoriko-sama tried to shield her from the vicious rumors they seemed to always float past her ears.

Apparently she had been found as a baby alone covered in dirt and grime. Abandoned by her family and left for dead until a kind villager brought her to the headmaster. She'd been here ever since.

Making her way silently through the halls she concentrated to conceal her aura as Lady Midoriko had taught her weeks ago.

Thinking of the woman a pang rang through Kagome's heart. She felt like she betraying her teacher by leaving. Lady Midoriko seemed to be the only person in the world who truly cared about her.

_'Until I have taught you all I can it's my duty to protect you.' _Sneaking past the sleeping guards Kagome ran towards the edge of the village. Stopping before she entered the woods she turned around to look back at the head master's castle.

"I'll miss you Midoriko-sama. You taught me a lot and I promise to keep myself safe." With those words she took off into the night.

* * *

Midoriko floated in a world between dreams and reality. Her conscious mind could since something amiss in the castle, but in her dreamlike state it was hard to tell what it was.

Behind her eye lids she saw someone running. She could hear them panting trying to catch their breath, but in too big of hurry to stop. She heard the sound of twigs snapping under their weight and the whips of branches as the prey ran from its predator.

"Someone help me!" A child. There was child running for their life, and by the pitch it was a little girl. The girl tripped falling flat on her face. The roar of a demon brought Midoriko back into the world of reality. With a gasp she sprang from her bedding.

She ran down the hall into Kagome's room to find it empty.

"Oh no."

Quickly making her way back to her room Midoriko dressed in her priestess garb and armor. Grabbing her sword she made her way to the front of the castle not so gently waking up the sleeping guards.

"Wake up this instant! Kagome is missing and if she is not returned healthy and whole it will be on your heads!"

Snapping to the guards followed the lady, hoping the little girl wasn't in as much trouble as she was causing.

* * *

After wandering around the woods for twenty minutes Kagome was starting to regret her decision to leave the castle. It too dark for her to see, and it was getting colder.

Stoping suddenly Kagome listened to her surroundings. The sounds of night filling her ears. She felt wrong. She felt it in the pit of her stomach that something was really really wrong.

_"All priestesses are gifted with exceptional intuition Kagome. As a priestess you must always trust your instincts. Never doubt yourself, for doubt often leads to death."_

_"What if my instincts are wrong?" The child asked innocently._

_"You must learn to trust yourself wholeheartedly Kagome."_

The scene replayed over and over in her mind. Just when she took a step and twig snapped under her foot.

All hell broke loose.

An ugly demon flew from the shadows and straight at her. Running as fast as her small legs could carry her Kagome ran through the woods looking for anything or anyone to save her. She panted harder the longer she ran. She couldn't tell if the demon was still chasing her, but she was too afraid to stop. Looking back she tripped over a tree root she never saw coming.

Her eyes fell on the demon still trying to pursue her.

"Someone help me!"

She threw her hands up in a measly attempt to protect herself. She waited for the demon's claws to tear into her flesh, but the pain never came. She heard the demon screech in pain.

"Nasty demon. Pick on someone your own size next time."

Hearing the voice gave Kagome the courage to open her eyes. Her deep indigo eyes widened as they fell on her savior.

Even in the dark his sliver hair glistened in the moonlight. Turning his head her eyes locked with his Topaz orbs. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Dressed in a red kimono the bright silver and dark red contrasted perfectly. Moving past his eyes her vision landed on his puppy ears and she broke out into a wide smile.

"Wow." She said in wonder.

"Stop starin' would ya?" he said irritably. Crossing his arms over his chest. She continued to stare at him, when she heard voices off in the distance.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?" The young boy's ears swiveled in the direction of the noise. As the noise began to increase his ears twitched all the more. He set himself in the opposite direction prepared to leave as quickly as he had came when her voice stopped him.

"Wait!" He turned to face her and saw the rosy blush staining her chubby cheeks.

"Um thanks for saving me." She said sheepishly.

"Keh." Was his gruff reply. He turned back to his original position and sprang into the trees.

"Kagome! There you are!"

"Midoriko-sama!" Running to her teacher Kagome broke out into sobs. She apologized through her tears. Her promises of training hard and never running away again lost in her hiccups.

"Hush child. Explain everything to me in the morning okay?" Grabbing the woman's hand Kagome made her way back to the village. Turning to face the woods she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever she that boy again.

_"Maybe next time we can play together."_

* * *

**Another chapter done : )**

**Now that I've taken a 2 hour break from studying to write this I think I'll get back to it.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_A dark haired woman stood in the middle of a vacant field. She looked on calm and poised as the scent of death wafted to her nose. She stared into the thundering sky letting the rain hit her face. Cleansing her, purifying her, washing away the blood of her slain enemies._

_This was her life. Her duty._

_The countless bodies of demons littered the ground. Ugly disgusting things. But one body was not demon. It stood out among the disturbing site. The woman couldn't help it. She walked over to the body of an innocent. Someone whose life shouldn't have ended this way. Never this way._

_The young warrior fell to her knees. Her tears mixing with the rain and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She wiped furiously at her face. She was a warrior and warriors don't cry. They didn't have emotions. But as she kneeled there beside that body the only question on her mind was why?_

_Why must everything she held dear be taken away? Why couldn't she have a normal life?_

_Because her life was no longer her own. Everything she did was for the good of the world. The day she was born she became a means to an end._

_She couldn't hold it in any longer and she choked on a sob._

_"Why? Why can't I be like everyone else?" she questioned out loud._

_Too caught up in her pain she never noticed the set of calculating eyes that watched her from the shadows._

* * *

"Kagome-chan you're late."

"I'm sorry Midoriko-sama. I lost track of time."

"Kagome.." her mentor sighed.

" I know. I know. It won't happen again. I promise." Kagome said. The last thing she wanted was to be lectured on her tardiness and how it could affect her training.

"Well since you just came back home I figured we'd do something easy today. I set up the targets behind the castle so you can work on your archery."

"Yes Midoriko-sama."

"Kagome?" Turning Midoriko saw the bags under her young eyes. She saw how pale her skin looked and how lifeless and dull her hair was becoming. Kagome seemed to look older and older everyday. As if her youth was being drained from her. It broke Midoriko's heart, but there was nothing she could do, which in turn shattered her heart into many more pieces.

"Nevermind." She said with a smile watching Kagome leave.

_'I understand Kagome. I know you're tired and I know you wish to be something you are not. I don't know how to make things better for you. I don't know how to help you. For that I am sorry.'_

* * *

Kagome shot arrow after arrow. Hitting the center every time. She was getting pretty good if she did say so herself.

Her face was contorted in concentration when a small scream broke her focus. Turning her eyes away from the target the arrow she launched when flying into a near by tree. Another scream was heard as the intruder came close to being impaled right between the eyes.

"Oh my god! Hojo I'm so sorry! I almost killed you!" Rushing over to him Kagome continued to fuss over the boy. Checking him from head to toe making sure he was free of injury.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry."

"Truly. Really I'm okay. Thank you for your concern Kagome-san."

"Hojo-kun we're the same age. You don't have to address me so formally."

"I know but there's no way I could disrespect you by calling you anything less than Kagome-san."

"If you insist Hojo. Was there something you needed? You know before I almost shot your head off." The two laughed as Kagome helped the young delivery boy to his feet.

"Actually there is. A letter came in from the east for Lady Midoriko." Reaching into his bag Hojo pulled out the delicately folded letter and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you Hojo-kun I'll make sure she gets it." Smiling Kagome headed off to find her teacher when Hojo's voice stopped her.

"K-Kagome-san? Can I uh ask you s-s-something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I know it's kind of improper but would you be willing to go on a walk with me tomorrow afternoon? I-I-I mean that's if you want! Of course you don't have to, but it would really make me happy if you said yes. I mean you know I uh, er..."

Smiling Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his antics. The blush on his cheeks had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"I'd love to Hojo-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Walking back to find her mentor Kagome couldn't hold in her giggle at the exclamation of joy she heard Hojo let out.

_'Finally! A chance to be normal!'_

* * *

"Midoriko-sama. Hojo-kun brought in a letter for you."

"Oh really? From whom?" The powerful priestess sat in her study. She sat on the floor with her feet tucked underneath her as she studied an old scroll.

"I'm not sure. All he said was that it came from the East."

"Hmm? Well that's very strange." Taking the letter from Kagome's hands Midoriko unraveled it beginning to look at its contents. Turning around she noticed her pupil standing in the corner and staring at her.

"Is there something else you needed dear?"

"Oh! Um well I was just wondering...if uh...we could start my training session tomorrow a little early?"

"And why would we do that?"

"No reason in particular." Midoriko could smell her lie from a mile away.

"Okay how about you tell me the real reason for wanting to start your training earlier tomorrow?"

"I hear that it's going to be a nice day tomorrow and I'd like to take advantage of it. Maybe go for a walk or something?"

Midoriko eyed her suspiciously. Kagome only hoped that she bought it.

"Fine. We'll start at dawn." Kagome hung her head. She really hated getting up so early.

"Yes Midoriko-sama."

* * *

"Hi Hojo-kun!" Kagome said running up to meet Hojo. Dressed in a simple yukata, her hair was pulled away from her face and held in place by a white ribbon.

"Hello Kagome-san. You look really nice."

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Of course." The two young people walked comfortably side by side. The conversation was light and pleasant. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to be around someone her own age like this. It was refreshing. Hojo was sweet and polite. He was easy to talk to. Kagome valued his friendship as well as the time they spent together. Soon their walks became a regular occurrence.

Kagome knew that Midoriko-sama had been becoming increasingly more suspicious of her. Though she couldn't find the energy to care. They continued to have early morning training so that her afternoons were open for Hojo.

Walking into her room that evening she stripped out of her day clothes and put on her sleeping yukata. That night she couldn't get her mind let her sleep. Her thoughts were full of Hojo and the beautiful garden they has ventured to this afternoon.

Picking up the red rose Kagome gave it a gentle sniff. It smelled delightful. Lying the flower next to her pillow Kagome drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face, and one last thought on her mind.

_'I'm not sure what this feeling is. Intense like? Love? Whatever it is I can only hope Hojo feels it too."_

Caught up in the wings of normalcy Kagome never noticed the haunting eyes that watched their every move.

* * *

"Damn! I'm late!" Running as fast as her legs could carry her Kagome rushed towards the normal meeting for her and Hojo.

"Hojo-kun! Sorry I'm late. Midoriko-sama wanted me to..." trailing off the young girl realized her companion was missing. "That's weird." she said to herself.

Sitting on a large boulder Kagome decided to wait. Maybe he was running late too. She waited and waited and no one came. At sunset when the young man still failed to show her heart sank. Having no choice Kagome walked back to the castle. Negative thoughts tugged at her. Why didn't he show up?

_'Was it something I did? Something I said?" _Shaking her head the thought didn't even seem plausible.

_'What if he found someone else? Someone better than me? A normal girl. Someone who I could never compete with?"_

She willed the tears away. She was a warrior priestess and warriors don't cry, but the pain in her heart seemed to say otherwise. Finally reaching the castle she hoped she could avoid Midoriko. Running straight to her room Kagome lit a few candles and incense. Hoping the soft glow and scents would lull her to sleep but Kagome continued to lay in bed. Her thoughts were constantly running around in circles in her mind.

Only when she heard a light tapping on her window did they stop. Walking over cautiously Kagome slowly opened her window and peered out.

"Hojo-kun?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Kagome-san, but I was busy this afternoon and missed our walk. I-I wanted to see you."

Even in the dark Kagome could see his blush and it made her smile.

"I thought you forgot about me." She said sadly.

"No! Never! I could never forget about you Kagome-san." She smiled. "Would like to go on our walk now? I know it's late but there's something I'd like to show you."

Her smile wavered slightly. It was late and if they got caught Midoriko-sama would kill her.

"I promise you won't get caught. Those guards are sleeping and we'll be really quiet."

Knowing she was going against her better judgement Kagome relectantly said, "okay." Turning and getting dressed Kagome told him she'd be right down.

"Just come out the window." He said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said giving him a strange look. She sure wasn't how far down it was but falling would definitely hurt. No broken bones but a lot of pain.

"Yes. I promise to catch you. Just jump." Slowly climbing out the window Kagome looked down at Hojo. Gulping loudly she closed her eyes and let go of the wall. She expected to hit the ground. For pain to wrack through her, but when nothing came she open one eye only to see she was safely in Hojo's arms.

"See. I told you Kagome-san." He smiled at her and the uneasiness in her belly grew. Hojo was not by any means weak or out of shape. From what she had witnessed Hojo had the average strength of any man his age, but there was no way possible he should have been able to catch her with such ease.

Soon they started walking, the conversation light and pleasant like usual. After what seemed like 10 minutes the pair continued to walk, and it seemed there was really no true destination.

"Hojo-kun where are we going?"

"Don't worry Kagome we'll be there soon." She stopped dead in her tracks. He called her Kagome. Hojo never called her Kagome.

_"Hojo-kun we're the same age. You don't have to address me so formally."_

_"I know but there's no way I could disrespect you by calling you anything less than Kagome-san."_

"Kagome-san?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Hojo?" Her voice was harsh. The thing impersonating Hojo sneered at her and she almost lost her patience.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice? Don't worry Kagome your Hojo is still in here. Though if you want him back alive you're going to have to come with me."

"Don't do it Kagome-san! Run away!" Hojo's body struggled. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Damn kid! Just doesn't know when to give up does he?" Looking up Hojo's eyes had turned red. Almost as red as the rose he'd picked for her the previous day.

"Release him!" Kagome screamed.

"Come with me and I will."

"Never!"

"Then you and him both shall die." The demon in Hojo's body charged at her. Rolling out of the way she evaded his claws, but he came at her again. Realizing that she was weapon-less Kagome was backed into a corner. How could she fight with no arrows? How could she fight without hurting Hojo?

"You can't evade my attacks forever. I can see the indecisiveness etched on your face. Are you really willing to be killed to save this one boy? Humans are foolish creatures. Your emotions cloud your judgement. Your love for this boy will be the end of you."

"Shut up!" Holding out her hands Kagome let out a wave purified energy. The demon moved but not fast enough. His arm was singed.

"Bitch!" He cried. Coming at her again she took him on full force. Flipping over him she elbowed him in the neck and kicked his feet out from under him. With his quick reflexes the demon caught himself and brandished a sword Kagome didn't know he had.

Charging him Kagome grabbed his wrists sending her spiritual power throughout his body. He howled in pain and in turn dropped the sword. Quickly putting up a barrier Kagome focused her energy on the blade, trying to dissipate the demonic aura.

Dropping the barrier Kagome lifted the sword waiting for her enemy to charge her. Anticipating his attack the demon did just that. Lifting the sword above her head Kagome prepared to defend herself when he stopped his attack. Shocked Kagome still held her ground, but when his head lifted and she saw Hojo's brown eyes she crumpled.

"Hojo-kun?" She whispered.

"Kagome-san I'm so sorry. Please you have to kill me."

"No! Hojo-kun I can save you! I know I can!"

"I know you can too but I want you to do this. You're tired. Please just end it."

"I won't!" Looking at him Kagome could see his eyes shifting between his natural brown the demon's red. How could she do it? How could she kill him? After everything.

"Kagome-san please. I can't fight him much longer."

Walking over to him Kagome stood before him. Raising her sword Hojo gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together."

"I'm sorry too. So so sorry." The tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to hold them back.

"I love you Kagome." His voice was so clear and so soft. The sincerity in his words broke the dam and the tears fell hard and fast. He'd dropped the san and just called her Kagome.

"I love you too Hojo." Stepping even closer Kagome placed her lips on his. The kiss was sweet full of innocent adolescent love.

Taking the sword she placed it right in his heart releasing him from the demon's hold. His lips went slack and his body fell to the ground. Following him unto the ground Kagome touched his face now going cold with death. She closed his eyes and prayed for his soul.

The heavens opened up and the rain started to fall. It seemed that even the Kami weeped for her. The spike of demonic energy would surely bring in the lesser demons. The would try to feed on Hojo's body and she would be damned before she let that happen.

Sensing the demons coming Kagome prepared herself. Wiping away her tears she let the rain wash over her.

This was her life. Her duty.

* * *

**This is longest chapter yet.**

**Sorry if the battle scene seems a little rushed and crappy but I'm not good with that sort of thing.**

**Please Don't forget to REVIEW : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was dawn when Kagome finally emerged from the woods. She was covered in dirt and blood, her clothes were torn, and she looked exhausted.

Slowly walking toward the castle Kagome saw that Midoriko-Sama was waiting for her. Straightening her shoulders and steeling her eyes Kagome let her resolve take over. She had just went through hell and back, and as much as she loved and respected Midoriko, there was no way she'd sit there and take a lecture.

"Midoriko-Sama before you say anything-"

"Get cleaned up." The shock was obvious on the young girl's face.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"You look tired and I'm sure you're hungry. Get cleaned up and I'll have something brought to you."

"No training today?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Midoriko just gave her a sad knowing look, "No. Not today." Kagome gave her a small smile in appreciation. She stopped walking halfway into the building to turn around and look at her mentor.

"Midoriko-Sama I need you to ask the guards to do me a favor."

* * *

After taking a quick bath and changing her clothes Kagome set off to find Hojo's house. She remembered Hojo saying that he was an only child. His father had died when he was a young boy, which made him the man of the house. Even though Hojo's dream was to go to the continent and study medicine, he'd put his life on hold to take care of his mother.

Walking up to the modest home Kagome felt sick. Her palms were sweaty, her throat was dry, and she felt like she was going to pass out. How could she face this woman knowing she was the reason her son was dead? Taking a deep breath Kagome walked up to the hut and knocked. She waited there holding her breath until an aging woman answered the door.

Her salt and pepper hair was hidden under a cloth scarf. She had on a simple yukata that any village woman would wear. Her apron was worn and stained from years of use. Her eyes looked tired and sunken in. It seemed as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Akitoki-san." Kagome started nervously.

"I know who you are. You are the woman who killed my son." Her tone was neither sad nor angry. It was easy to see that this woman had been through much in her life. She had given so much in this world, that she had nothing left. She was lifeless.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know there is nothing I could do or say to make you feel better. I take full responsibility for Hojo-kun's death, and if you hate me I completely understand. I'm so so sorry Akitoki-san."

"I do not hate you child and I do not blame you for his death. He talked very highly of you. I hadn't seen him this happy since before his father passed. He loved you very much." For the first time the older woman smiled, and it broke Kagome's heart.

"Please know that I loved him too." Bowing deeply a tear slipped from her eye and landed in the dirt. Wiping the tear away Kagome stood and apologized once more. Turning to walk away she stopped when Hojo's mother called her name.

"Thank you. For staying with him and protecting him. Now I can bury him next to his father."

Kagome smiled sadly, "it was the least I could do."

* * *

Kagome sat in her room staring at the red rose Hojo had given her. Gently she fingered the soft petals thinking about all the things she had shared with Hojo. It scared her how deep her feelings for him ran in such a short time. It scared her to think of how delicate and short lived a human life was.

She heard a soft knock on the door and allowed the maid, who was carrying a tray of food, entrance into her room.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." The maid set down the tray anyway and closed the door behind her. Kagome continued to sit and stare at the rose. A drop of water landed on the petal, lifting her hand to her cheek Kagome realized she was crying. She had been doing so much of that lately, it was pathetic.

Another knock sounded on the door, but before Kagome could shoo them away Midoriko walked in. Kagome quickly wiped her face and nose.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kagome asked.

"The maid told me you refused to eat. I wanted to check on you."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Kagome I know you're upset over Hojo, but-"

"How would you know how I feel?!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes burned at her efforts to keep her tears at bay. "You don't know anything!"

"I know a lot more than you think." Midoriko said coldly. "Don't presume to know me child. I was protecting this world long before you were even a thought. In our line of work you lose people everyday. People you know, people you don't know, and people you love." Softening her tone Mirdoriko took a seat next to Kagome on her futon.

"You did what you had to do Kagome. There was no other way."

"Wasn't there?" Kagome said quietly. She looked out the window as she let a river of salt and sadness flow down her cheeks. "I could've done something else. Anything else, but he told me to do it. I had been fighting that demon off for hours, and I was tired, so tired, but I wasn't going to let Hojo die. People in this world are depending on me to save them. What kind of savior am I if I have to kill the people I'm supposed to be protecting?"

"Kagome-"

"I went to see his mother today. I needed to apologize to her. I let Hojo down, but I wanted her to know I didn't give up on him. I tried Midoriko-sama I really did!" Throwing her arms around her teacher Kagome released all her pent up emotions. Everything she had was laid out before her teacher leaving her raw and exposed. It was in this moment Midoriko had to remember how young Kagome truly was, and it crushed her to know, that Kagome's pain would never stop, because things like this never got any easier.

* * *

From then on the young warrior locked away her heart. Her duty was her life, and her life was to her duty. She vowed that never again would she be battered down by death and guilt. She killed ruthlessly without so much as a second thought. All in the name of protecting the world.

As Kagome matured into a young woman, she was hailed for her beauty and her strength. Any demon or wicked human who challenged her was a fool, and met their end quickly.

"Kagome you should come inside it's getting late." Midoriko and her had been training all day. But she wasn't ready to go inside yet, she had too much steam to blow off.

"I'll be in in a minute." Midoriko tried not to let it show but she worried about Kagome. It had been almost two years since Hojo's death, and Midoriko noticed the steady change in her student. Everyday Kagome became less human, more emotionless, and more callous. Her striking looks and cold demeanor had earned her the name 'The Deadly Siren.'

But Midoriko knew there was still some hope left. No matter how deep she tried to bury it, a piece of the innocent little girl Kagome used to be still remained.

_"You have lost your way Kagome, but he will bring you back. Only he can break the wall you have built around your heart. He will teach you more than I ever could, but you must be willing to learn. When the times comes you must chose. Either to stay in the darkness or walk into the light."_

* * *

**I don't like this chapter, but I really want to start writing for this story again.**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"It seems we're heading for a shortage this season. There hasn't been rain in months. The soil is too dry for the crops to grow." Said the young villager. He looked over to his companion, who continued to slave over a hopeless cause.

"It must be a sign from the Kami Dai. It seems many people have experienced a down turn in their luck, and we are no exception. I heard the village a few miles to the west of here was annihilated yesterday by a pack of wild demons."

"Ya think they'll make it down this way Hiroshi?"

"I hope not. My wife will be ready to give birth any day now. I'd like to live to see it."

"Hiroshi, what if this misfortune is not a sign? I've been hearing rumors lately, rumors that the jewel has resurfaced." Dai said looking worriedly at his friend.

"Don't speak such blasphemy! Talking of such evil shall only bring true misfortune upon us! Come now, we need to get back to work. All this gossip is making me feel like a woman."

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, her eyes closed, and her mind blank. She took deep, cleansing breaths trying to relax herself. She'd been so on edge lately and she couldn't figure out why. Something in her gut told her something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Opening her eyes Kagome realized how late it had gotten. _'I've must have been meditating for hours.' _Standing, she moved over to a small desk in the corner of her room. Kagome watched herself in the mirror as she brushed out her tangled hair. Setting the brush aside she continued to watch herself in the glass. Kagome's eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and she wanted to believe that she'd changed. Gliding her hands across her face she wanted to see what everyone else saw when they looked at her.

She wanted to see the beautiful woman everyone claimed she'd matured into. She wanted to witness the strength and grace the villagers claimed she possessed. Because when she looked in the mirror she saw nothing. She saw a scared, immature child. She saw a failure. Turning her head Kagome caught a glimpse of the wilted rose in the corner of her room. The petals had long since turned brown, and most of them had begun to crumble away.

_'Sometimes...I wish I could forget you Hojo.' _

Hojo had been dead for four years now, and she still couldn't let him go. Her mind told her it was time move on, the past was over, and as much as she wanted to, it couldn't be changed. Yet her heart just wouldn't let go. Kagome shook her head trying to will the depressing thoughts to go away. She couldn't afford to go down this road right now. Climbing into her bed Kagome knew had to get some sleep. Midoriko was sending her to a village recently attacked by a pack of demons in the west. Although Kagome really didn't see the point. Her job was to prevent death, but apparently the whole town had already been wiped out.

_'Oh well. It's not like I can get out of going.'_ Shutting her eyes, Kagome finally let herself succumb to the darkness sleep would bring.

* * *

"Master, you called for me?" A beautiful demon walked into a grand room. Her ruby eyes shined suspiciously as she watched the man before her. Her wavy locks were pinned in a bun by a feather at the side of her head, and she brushed her bangs out of her face with her fan.

"I have a job for you Kagura."

"You mean I'll finally be able to get out of this stuffy place? Thank God." He smiled deviously at her as he pulled something from his kimono sleeves. The foreign object pulsed and moved in his hand, and before Kagura could ask him what it was, he gave it a hard squeeze. Grasping at her chest, the female demon dropped to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much? You should learn to hold your tongue my dear, and keep your irrelevant comments to yourself."

"B-bastard." She wheezed from her spot on the floor.

"Your job is to find an old friend of mine. She has something I want, you must retrieve it before she can hand it off to that little whelp she's been raising."

Kagura looked at her master with disdain. She wanted nothing more than to cut that ugly smirk off his face, but she'd do what she had to do to survive...for now.

_'Every caged bird is set free one day. I just have to wait for my opportunity to escape.'_

* * *

"Do you feel it? The change in the wind?" The young demon looked to the sky, his nose high in the air, sniffing about. Strange things had been happening in these lands, stranger things than usual. The demons had become restless. They were looking for something, and they were devouring anything and everything to find it.

"The jewel has come back, hasn't it Inuyasha?" Smirking, the silver haired dog demon looked to his friend.

"That it has and this time, we're not gonna lose it." Jumping down from his perch on the roof Inuyasha came to stand next to Miroku. He'd been waiting many years for this day. He'd been patiently hoping the Shikon would show up once again.

"I hear that old priestess Midoriko has it. We just might stand a chance against her, but if she gives it to that girl we're done for." Miroku said.

"What's so special about that girl? I say we just kill the both of them and take it."

"She'll purify your ass before you can even touch it. "

"Not if my Tetsusaiga cuts her down first."

"You're such a brute Inuyasha."

"And you're a pussy! Why do I associate myself with you again?" He said turning away from his friend.

"Because if not for my calm nature to balance out your hot headedness, you'd have died a long time ago."

"Keh! Whatever. Damn void demons, you're all so smug."

"Come on Inuyasha. We'd better get a move on if we're gonna make it to the village before nightfall."

* * *

The closer Kagome came to the village in the west the more apprehensive she became. When she left the castle Midoriko had a strange look on her face, like she was hiding something.

"I'll just take a quick look around. The faster this is over, the quicker I can get home." Kagome quickly scanned the area. The earth was overturned and all of the huts were nearly destroyed. The town was completely empty, devoid of all people and animals.

"The demons must've completely devoured everyone. This wasn't just a random attack." Even the most ruthless of demons left something behind. An arm, a leg, a foot, even a finger should have been found. Whatever they were looking for here, they didn't want anyone else to find it.

A shiver passed through Kagome and she stopped dead in her tracks. A sick feeling tore through her belly and she had to control her instinct to vomit.

"What the?" Looking up, she saw that the once blue sky had turned black. Hordes of demons flew over head, their evil energy spreading across the land. It looked like they were heading east, in the same direction Kagome had just come from.

"Oh no." They were heading towards the castle.

* * *

"Dammit!" Midoriko cursed as she killed another set of demons. She dove with her blade, purifying their souls as she sliced away their bodies. Many of the guards had already been killed, and those who were left were too injured to fight. She watched as men, women, and children tried to flee, only to be mowed down in their vain efforts.

"I wasn't expecting this many of them. If I had known..."

"If you had known, you wouldn't have sent away Kagome. Is that what you were gonna say?" Midoriko watched as the female demon stepped forward. There was something off about this woman.

"You're the one controlling these demons? What is it that you want? If you've come to kill Kagome, she's not here." Her aura was so familiar.

"Oh I'm not here for the girl. I'm here for the jewel." Midoriko's eyes widened in surprise at mention of the jewel. The seal she placed on it should have lasted longer than this! There's way anyone should be able to sense it.

"I understand now. You're a spawn of the demon Naraku, aren't you? I'll never forget the feel of his aura for as long I live, and yours is just the same. It was him. He killed Kikyou didn't he?" Kagura chuckled at the woman. Smirking, she opened and lifted her fan above her head.

"You're a smart one I'll give you that. It was Naraku's plan to kill Kikyou, but I'm the one who did the actual killing. Why don't you say hi to her for me, after I tear you apart!" With a flick of her wrist demonic blades of wind shot from Kagura's fan. Bringing her sword down in a powerful arc Midoriko instantly stopped the attack.

"I won't be brought down so easily. If you're going to kill me you better be able to do better than that!"

"Oh, I will."

* * *

"Damn, they've already started attacking!" Inuyasha and Miroku arrived to the castle only to see it being pillaged by a horde of demons. They heard the screams of the villagers, and the air was soaked in the scent of their blood.

"Good. Less people to go through." Inuyasha said bounding into the village.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku shouted quickly following after him. He watched as Inuyasha brandished his sword, easily cutting through the lower level youkai. Removing the sealing beads from his right hand, Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel upon the unsuspecting demons.

"I can feel it. I can feel the power of the jewel. Miroku, this way!"

* * *

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Reaching through the village Kagome saw the castle blazing away against the black sky. She saw the villager,s people she'd grown up with being cut down and devoured. Alone these youkai would be nothing, but there were so many of them.

"Everyone it's Kagome! She's come to save us!" She saw the looks of relief as their gazes fell on her.

_'Don't get too excited yet.'_ Pulling out her bow, Kagome released a barrage of arrows onto the demons. Backing up she stood in front of the gathered villagers. She had to protect them. Turning around she yelled for them to get as far away from the village as possible. Nodding they wasted no time in retreating.

Now she had to find Midoriko. Sprinting towards the castle Kagome brandished her sword taking out any demon who got close enough.

"Midoriko-sama! Midoriko-sama where are you?!" That's when she saw it. A giant, grotesque demon emerged from behind the castle. It had to be the ugliest thing she'd ever seen.

And Midoriko was trapped in its jaws.

"Midoriko-sama!" As Kagome ran closer, she saw the demon was composed of many other demons. Every time she tried to get close one would branch off from the main body and come after her. At this rate she'd never get close enough to do any real damage.

She'd never get close enough to save Midoriko.

"Kagome..." Midoriko watched her student take on the giant beast before her. All in the name of trying to save her, but it was too late. She'd been so close to killing that Kagura woman. Her blade had only grazed her, the purifying energy from Midoriko's blade not enough to kill her. She felt a wave of spiritual energy and suddenly she was falling. The demon had opened its mouth to let out a roar of pain, inadvertently letting the priestess slip from its grasp.

Midoriko hit the ground with a sickening thud. Kagome took a moment to watch her, making sure that she was alright. Her heart was hurting, the older woman definitely wasn't looking good. In her moment of weakness the demon took it's opportunity to strike out at Kagome. Shooting out a tentacle, the offending appendage wrapped itself around her neck. Gripping it tight she shot her purifying energy out, turning the tentacle to ash.

Falling to the ground Kagome quickly sent her arrows flying, one hitting it in the heart and purifying it instantly. Finally it was over. Crawling over to her teacher, Kagome placed Midoriko's head in her lap. Stroking the woman's hair, she let her tears fall and wash away the blood staining her face.

"I'm so sorry Midoriko-sama. I knew something was wrong when I left this morning. I should have stayed here."

"Kagome...don't blame yourself. None of this would have happened, if I had told you about the jewel."

"Midoriko-sama?"

"I'm not long for this world Kagome. T-the Shikon is a powerful orb that will bring disaster upon the world if it falls into the wrong hands. Your destiny...has...always been to protect the jewel. Only you can keep it purified now. The p-priestess I had entrusted it to was murdered, by an evil being named...Naraku. You must go into the castle and retrieve it."

"Please don't leave me Midoriko-sama! I don't want to be alone." Midoriko gave her a weak smile, and for the first the time in her life, the older woman cried.

"Y-you're like a daughter to me Kagome. Heed my words, Naraku will stop at nothing to get the jewel. You must always be on guard and keep yourself protected at all times." Reaching up Midoriko wiped away her pupils tears.

"I believe in you, Kagome." Her eyes closed and Kagome knew she was gone. She felt like such a failure, because the most important person in her life was dead, and it was all her fault.

"So the jewel is being entrusted to you, huh?" Quickly grabbing her bow and arrows, Kagome notched one and pointed it at the demons before her.

Or should she say...half demons.

"Stay away. I'm in a merciful mood and if you turn away now, I'll allow you to live."

"Keh! I've wait a long time to get my hands on the Shikon and I'm not leaving this place without it!" Pulling his sword from the scabbard, the silver haired half demon ran forward, with every intention of killing the young priestess.

"Inuyasha stop!" His companion ran forward as well, but it was too late to stop him. Placing Midoriko on the ground, Kagome charged her opponent. Notching her arrow she let it fly at the demonic blade, reversing its transformation.

"She stopped the Tetsusaiga, with one arrow." Miroku said, amazed at the power of this young girl. Swinging her bow Kagome caught the half demon off guard, knocking the blade from his hands, and throwing him off balance.

Landing with a painful thud on his back, Inuyasha was more than surprised when the priestess jumped on top of him. Grabbing his collar, her hands glowed with purified energy, ready to end his life.

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay back demon!" Kagome yelled, throwing up a small barrier in order to keep him out. The moment he tried to touch it, he'd be turned to dust.

"Fucking bitch!" Inuyasha seethed beneath her. How had this stupid wench gotten the better of him?

"You're foolishness will be the end of you. I gave you a chance to leave and you ignored my warning. Now you'll die." Inuyasha chuckled. The vibrations from his laughter reverberated through her body and Kagome fought her urge to blush.

"Oh yeah? Your reputation doesn't precede you Ka-go-me. I hear you kill demons mercilessly without a second thought, yet here I am alive and kicking. What's wrong little priestess, have you lost your nerve?" He smirked at the angry look in her eye. If he could get her to drop the barrier, he'd have a chance, but all that flew out the window the moment she smiled at him.

_'What the fuck?'_

Grabbing the front of his kimono in both her hands, Kagome sent her powers through his body. The barrier fell and Inuyasha screamed out in pain.

_'Fuck! She's gonna purify him!'_ Miroku watched on in horror as the priestess continued her assault on Inuyasha, and he was helpless to stop her. Even from where he was standing her spiritual power was enough to bring him to his knees. If he stepped any closer he'd be purified as well.

Inuyasha knew he was gonna die. The power coursing through his body felt like fire was running through his veins. He could feel the demon in him howling, even the ill intentions in his human heart were feeling the effects of her power.

Then it suddenly stopped. The pain was gone and Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to get much needed air. He felt a weight lift from him and saw that the priestess was retreating back into the castle.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going wench?" Sitting up was painful and he instantly became pissed off when a piece of midnight hair fell over his shoulders. He was human

"Count your blessing hanyou. I have spared you this time and only this time." She looked to the dark haired half demon he came with and pinned him with a glare. "I suggest you take your friend somewhere safe, and stay away from me." Leaning down Kagome picked up Midoriko from the spot she'd left her in and carried her into the castle.

Inuyasha growled at her as she continued to walk away from him. "Smug bitch."

"Come on Inuyasha let's go. I need to get you out of here." Pulling an angry Inuyasha onto his back Miroku took off into the night, leaving the decimated village and the powerful priestess behind.

* * *

**It's finally done! Even though I'm not really happy with the turn out I really need to get this thing off my computer. So here you go and I hoped you enjoyed :)**

**Yes I made Miroku a half demon. His wind tunnel isn't a curse, it's just apart of is demonic attributes since I made him a void demon. I hope you don't mind, but if you do oh well. I'm not gonna change it. **

**Oh and just as an FYI, Kagome was around fourteen when Hojo died. when Midoriko was talking about Kagome at the end of chapter 4 she had just turned sixteen, so 14+2+2= 18, which is Kagome's current age. Just wanted to clear that up if anyone was confused about the timeline.**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
